


Fireworks?  What Fireworks?

by little0bird



Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fireworks, First Time Blow Jobs, Fourth of July, M/M, Madison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: If the kiss in the Haus had been sweet and soft, an affirmation of their mutual unspoken emotions, this one spoke of their yearnings. A dance of lips and tongues and mingled breaths and roaming hands.It was the first time they’d been truly alone since Bitty had picked him up at the airport in Atlanta. They’d managed a few kisses in Bitty’s bedroom as they sat side-by-side, that were little more than furtive brushes of their lips. Bitty’s laptop sat open in front of them, playing some movie Jack would never recall the title of when asked later.Bitty’s hands fluttered nervously at the top button of Jack’s shirt, then flattened over his chest, but ventured back to the button. Jack captured his wrists, pressing kisses to the palms of Bitty’s hands. ‘We can go as fast or as slow as you want,’ Jack murmured. ‘Just tell me what you want…’
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Fireworks?  What Fireworks?

‘Where are we?’ Jack leaned forward and peered through the gloaming at the house in the distance, illuminated only by the dim yellow glow from a porch light. ‘We’re not gonna get arrested for trespassing, are we?’

Bitty pointed to the house. ‘That’s Moomaw’s house. I asked if we could watch the fireworks from here.’

‘Kinda far from town, eh?’

Bitty opened the driver’s side door of the truck. ‘I didn’t wanna have to pretend you’re not… well…’ The back of his neck flushed. ‘You know.’ He slammed the door shut and walked around to the back and lowered the tailgate. He climbed into the bed and began to spread out cushions and blankets. ‘And I wanted to be alone with you,’ he sighed, kicking off his flip-flops into the grass.

Jack removed his own sandals, and hoisted himself into the bed of the truck, then opened the cooler. He passed a bottle of water to Bitty and settled on a cushion, stretching his arms out on the side of the bed. He grinned as he twisted off the cap of his own bottle. ‘Yeah?’

Bitty folded himself next to Jack facing him. ‘Yeah.’

‘Because…?’ Jack teased, setting the water aside.

‘So I can do this!’ Bitty leaned forward and angled his mouth over Jack’s, lips parting in invitation. He straddled Jack, planting his knees on either side of Jack’s hips and slid his fingers into his thick hair.

If the kiss in the Haus had been sweet and soft, an affirmation of their mutual unspoken emotions, this one spoke of their yearnings. A dance of lips and tongues and mingled breaths and roaming hands.

It was the first time they’d been truly alone since Bitty had picked him up at the airport in Atlanta. They’d managed a few kisses in Bitty’s bedroom as they sat side-by-side, that were little more than furtive brushes of their lips. Bitty’s laptop sat open in front of them, playing some movie Jack would never recall the title of when asked later.

Bitty’s hands fluttered nervously at the top button of Jack’s shirt, then flattened over his chest, but ventured back to the button. Jack captured his wrists, pressing kisses to the palms of Bitty’s hands. ‘We can go as fast or as slow as you want,’ Jack murmured. ‘Just tell me what you want…’

Bitty bit his lower lip. ‘I want to look at you,’ he said after a long silence. ‘I mean, I’ve seen you naked before, but never outside a locker room.’

Jack let out a shaky breath. Locker rooms had an unwritten code. You didn’t acknowledge the fact that your teammate was expounding on the virtues of governments led by women, while his dick was in your face. ‘Okay.’ He started to unbutton his shirt, but the delicate touch of Bitty’s fingers on the back of his hand brought his actions to a halt.

‘Let me…’ Jack’s hands fell to rest on Bitty’s hips, while Bitty’s trembling fingers pushed the button through its buttonhole. Once the last button was freed, Jack shrugged the shirt from his shoulders. Bitty gawped at the expanse of Jack’s chest. ‘Oh… my…’ He traced a meandering path from Jack’s collarbone to the waistband of his shorts. He paused, one fingertip circling a nipple, staring in fascination as it hardened under his touch.

 _Fuck_ … Jack inhaled sharply as Bitty’s tongue swiped over his nipple. His hips canted upward, seeking the relief of pressure or friction. He tugged at the hem of Bitty’s t-shirt. ‘May I?’ Bitty responded by lifting his arms over his head. Jack tossed the shirt into a corner of the bed, then let his hands slide from Bitty’s shoulders, over his pecs, then down to his waist. ‘I fantasized about doing this,’ he admitted. ‘For a really long time.’

Bitty’s head cocked to one side, a coy grin on his mouth. ‘Mr. Zimmermann… You _fantasized_ about me?’

Jack nodded, leaning forward to trace the hollow of Bitty’s throat with his tongue. ‘Mmmm-hmmm.’ He let his hands wander to cup Bitty’s ass. ‘Since you woke me up singing in the shower…’ He groaned softly as Bitty rotated his hips.

‘Yeah…?’ Bitty’s breath was ragged in the humid summer night.

‘Thought about you while I jerked off… Pictured climbing into the shower with you… Goin’ down on my knees to suck you off…’ He shuddered as the blood rushed to his groin. ‘I thought about tasting all of you…’ His hands slid into the waistband of Bitty’s shorts. ‘Wondered if you tasted as good as you smelled…’ Bitty always smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Not that weird hand lotion vanilla smell, but like a freshly baked cinnamon bun. He’d lost count of how many times he’d grinned ruefully as he reached for a wad of tissues to clean himself up. He didn’t get off on the usual things he supposed other guys did. No, what got his blood pumping was the blonde forward sleeping across the hall who smelled like a walking pastry shop.

Bitty sat back on his heels, an unfathomable look in hie eyes. Jack feared he said too much too soon, but Bitty shifted back enough to stand, then popped the button and lowered the zipper of his shorts. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pushing both them and his boxer briefs down to his knees, easing them over his dick. ‘Don’t have to imagine…’ He tried to sound seductive, but it came out as a breathy moan.

Jack scrambled to his knees, and pressed his forehead to Bitty’s stomach. His fingers curled over the slope of Bitty’s hips. ‘You sure?’

Bitty’s hands floated to Jack’s shoulders. ‘Yeah.’

‘Christ…’ Jack nuzzled the trail of golden hair that led from Bitty’s navel. ‘Tell me…’ He gulped. ‘Tell me if you like something. Or don’t like it…’

‘What?’

‘Harder, faster, less teeth, more teeth…’ Jack muttered, his thumb circling the head of Bitty’s dick. Bitty gasped softly as the pad of his thumb brushed a spot just below the head. Jack made a note to linger there with his tongue. His other hand slid into the cleft of his ass, fingertips feathering over the puckered hole. ‘Just tell me what feels good, Bits…’

‘Oh, God…’ Bitty’s hand clutched at Jack’s shoulders.

Jack pushed Bitty’s shorts and underwear down to his ankles. ‘Lie down, eh?’ He pressed small kisses to the inguinal crease on the left side of Bitty’s abdomen.

‘Why?’

Jack switched to the other side. ‘So you don’t fall over.’

‘Good point.’ Bitty lay on his back and kicked off the bunched up shorts and underwear. He spread himself out on the blanket, one hand idly stroking his dick. Jack made a noise in the back of his throat. He’d seen Bitty naked in the locker room hundreds of times. He never let his gaze linger, but he _noticed_. ‘See somethin’ you like, Mr. Zimmermann?’ Bitty drawled.

Jack drew in a deep breath of the humid summer air. ‘Yeah.’ He stretched out next to Bitty, then angled his body so his could continue kissing him. He found a spot behind Bitty’s ear that made him whine with need. He rubbed his lips over one of Bitty’s nipples, taking the hard peak between his teeth in a sucking bite while he stroked the other one under gentle fingertips. Jack slid down, leaving a smeared trail of kisses over the crest of Bitty’s hip, mouth hovering over his dick before continuing to nip at his inner thighs and nuzzle his balls. He dragged his tongue up underside of Bitty’s dick.

‘Jack… please…’ Bitty breathed.

‘Please what?’ Jack settled one of Bitty’s legs, then the other over his shoulders.

’Sssss….’ In the dark, Jack couldn’t see Bitty blush, but he certainly felt the heat of it on Bitty’s chest.

‘Use your words, bud.’

Bitty lifted his head and gave Jack a narrow-eyed glare. ’Suck. My. Dick.’ His head fell back down, and he moaned as Jack licked his perineum.

Jack gave him a wolfish grin. ‘As you wish.’

He bent his head and let his lips slide over the head of Bitty’s cock.

Bitty’s back arched, and he keened, the high-pitched moan nearly swallowed up by the song of crickets chirping in the night.

Jack drew back, tongue flicking at the spot he’d found earlier, then took in a little more. It had been a long time since he’d pleasured someone other than himself. And most of what he knew how to do, he’d learned by reading his billet sister’s back issues of _Cosmo_. It took a few minutes to determine how much of Bitty he could take in his mouth, which hand to use to fondle his balls, where he liked extra attention. His head began to bob as he settled into a rhythm, letting his tongue swirl around the tip each time he pulled back. Saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth, coating Bitty’s dick. Jack wrapped one hand around the base and began to pump it in time with his mouth.

Both of Bitty’s hands were twined in his hair. His hips stuttered and jerked. ‘Jack, honey, I’m gonna…’ he rasped. Jack had no intention of moving. Every muscle in Bitty’s body tensed, and he came, spilling into Jack’s willing mouth. Jack waited until the last pulse faded against his lips before he drew back, swallowing.

He sat up, easing Bitty’s legs down to the blanket. ‘You like that?’

Bitty could only nod, chest heaving.

Jack smirked and pressed a kiss to Bitty’s stomach before he pulled himself up to lie alongside him. He reached for his abandoned water bottle and took a swig. His jaw was a little sore, but it had been worth it. Bitty rolled over, tucking his head against Jack’s shoulder, one hand languidly exploring the contours of Jack’s body. ‘I thought I said naked,’ he murmured when his fingers encountered the waistband of Jack’s shorts.

‘Got distracted,’ Jack retorted, but he undid his shorts and lifted his hips so he could wriggle out of them, dragging his underwear off at the same time. He used his feet to push them off completely and, like Bitty, lay naked under the stars. The cool breeze played over his heated skin, and the feel of Bitty’s body pressed against his with nothing between them felt far more intimate than what he’d just done. ‘Perhaps Shitty’s on to something,’ he murmured into Bitty’s hair.

Bitty giggled, fingers skating down the trail of hair on Jack’s abdomen. ‘Bein’ naked all the time?’ He shifted so he lay draped over Jack and made a slight thrusting motion with his hips. ‘Definitely has its advantages.’ He pushed himself upright and gazed down. Jack tried not to squirm under the intensity of Bitty’s gaze. ‘Lord, what did I do to deserve this?’ Bitty breathed, Jack’s half-hardened cock twitching in response. He traced a path down Jack’s inner thighs. ‘Is this okay?’

‘Mmm-hmmm.’ Yes, it was okay. More than okay. He canted his hips upward, running the pads of his fingers up and down his dick. _Please touch me_.

Bitt’s fingers closed around his cock with a gentle squeeze. ‘You want this?’

‘Mmmm-hmmmm…’ Jack inhaled sharply, his other hand fisting into the blanket beneath him. It was taking every bit of self-control to not grab Bitty’s hand and move it. Christ, he was hard.

‘Jack…?’ The uncertainty in Bitty’s voice penetrated the thundering in his ears.

‘ _Ouais_?’ He pried his eyes open. Bitty knelt between his thighs, worrying his lower lip between this teeth.

‘I dunno if…’ He cleared his throat, glancing off to the side. ‘Are you…?’ He gestured at Jack’s erection with one hand. ‘Big…’ he mumbled.

‘Euh… _Non…?’_ Jack peered down his chest. _‘Je ne sais pas?_ I dunno...?’ He sucked in a greedy breath, trying to send oxygen to his brain. ‘Why?’ He was fairly certain Bitty didn’t expect Jack to fuck him. They needed lube, condoms, and somewhere a lot more private than his grandmother’s pasture and the back of his father’s pickup. With a bed. A big one. And Jack was determined to take his time about it when they did.

‘IdunnoifIcanfityouinmymouth,’ Bitty said in a rush.

Jack gaped at him. ‘Say that again, bud. Slower.’

‘I don’t know if I can fit you in my mouth,’ Bitty repeated, over-enunciating each word.

‘Oh… Oh!’ Jack propped himself up on his elbows. ‘You don’t have to,’ he told Bitty. ‘You can if you want to,’ he added quickly.

‘No, I want to!’

Jack lay back down and spread his thighs apart. ‘You can just use your hands…’ He reached for one of Bitty’s and wrapped it around his dick, then guided it up and down. ‘Like that…’ His breath hissed between his clenched teeth. ‘Christ, fuck, yes…’

‘You swear a lot when you’re horny,’ Bitty observed with a wry snicker.

Jack released Bitty’s hand and traced his fingers around the head of his cock. ‘If you wanna suck me… You can go down as much as you want…’ He arched his back. ‘Then use your hand for the rest…’

Before he could say another word, Bitty’s mouth closed around him. It was warm and wet. Bitty hummed a little, sending vibrations jolting through Jack. Bitty looked like some thoroughly debauched angel, cheeks hollowed as he took Jack in a little more, a steady stream of saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth. _Christ_. He was so close. ‘Harder,’ he moaned. Bitty’s hand tightened just enough, and slid slowly down. ‘Fuck, yes… That’s it… Fuck fuck fuck fuck…’ He pushed futilely at Bitty’s forehead. ‘Bits… I’m coming…’ He dug his heels into the blanket and thrust up, shuddering, hand cupping the back of Bitty’s head.

Jack dimly heard Bitty spit over the side of the truck before he tucked himself next to Jack’s inert body. ‘Was that all right?’

He turned his head, capturing Bitty’s mouth with his, kissing the taste of arousal off his tongue. ‘Don’t need fireworks after that,’ Jack muttered. He pulled Bitty closer, running his fingertips up and down his arm. ‘Come up to Providence before you have to report for practice,’ he blurted.

’Huh?’

Jack trailed tiny kisses along Bitty’s hairline. ‘Come to Providence. Stay with me. I’ve got a great bed.’

‘And what would I do in Providence, Mr. Zimmermann?’

‘Cook with me. Bake pies. Apple and maple sugar. You can make your mom’s famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich for me.’ Jack rubbed Bitty’s nose with his own. ‘See what other fireworks we can make.’ If it were up to him, he’d take Bitty back to Providence when he left the day after tomorrow.

‘I’d like that.’


End file.
